JP 2000071963 A describes such an integral brake for a motorbike. As a result of the hydraulic connection of the brake components, reactions relating to the activation path of the brake levers occur during the simultaneous activation of the two brake devices. When only one brake device is activated using the handbrake lever or footbrake lever, the pressure/volume identifier of the brake system determines the activation path/braking pressure (deceleration) ratio. If the second brake lever is then additionally activated, the pressure/volume identifier of the second brake circuit changes considerably since braking pressure has already been increased by the integral effect using the pressure modulator in the second brake circuit. The second brake lever is “hard”, and the activation path/braking pressure ratio has changed. If both brake levers are activated and if the braking pressure in one brake circuit is increased, the lever position of the second brake lever changes even if the braking pressure is also increased in this brake circuit (depending on the distribution of braking force) and brake fluid volume is thus displaced. These feedback reactions to the brake lever which is respectively activated first have a disruptive effect on the rider. This applies in particular to the reaction of the handbrake lever because the hand is significantly more sensitive than the foot.